


Gale

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale

Gryffindors are notoriously short-tempered and thick-headed. Do you bait the lion just to hear him roar? Severus thinks so. When he was a youth, it was prime sport watching his fellow Slytherins bearding McGonagall’s cubs in their own den. 

He has done his fair share. Once it had even cost him all he held dear…

Hermione isn’t your usual Gryffindor, and her temper is almost as legendary as his own. He is fire and brimstone, smoke and sulphur. She is a summer squall, quick to rise, quick to quell, and yet Severus feels nourished by her, even at her fiercest.


End file.
